Wu's Dwarf Lore.
This is the lore for all the subraces of Dwarves I made. 'Mountain Dwarves' The Mountain Dwarves, are very similar to the Dwarves mentioned in Official Elysium lore with some changes. The Mountain Dwarves, are primarily found in Aria, and the only thing different from the Dwarves in official lore is their life span and technology. These Dwarves ended up in seperate Mountains than the normal Dwarves of Elysium lore because when the Darkness came they were seperated from the 'normal' Dwarves and moved under mountains in the West, North, East, and South of Aria. They soon became more focused on the technology aspect and developed airships powered by runes, and other forms of magic. Those of the North(My IRP Kingdom led by Throren Battlebeard), Kal'Laduhr invented Dwarven Flintlocks, which shoot balls of magic. They also have mining tools, and other advancements. They also are usually excessivley bulky but like most Dwarves are slower because of their bulk. Life Span: 425 - 450 Height: 3' - 4'7 (5' being a giant) 'The Dwarves Of Northern Aria(Kal'Laduhr/Battlebeard territory)' The Dwarves are Northern Aria are the far most thriving and advanced living under the snowy mountains and host the large Kingdom of Kal'Laduhr, and now the large Nation Of Kaz'Sororork. They own several fortresses across Aria, including one near Himmel(all actual builds, by me, for my Kingdom, Kal'Laduhr) and have begun to gain recognition as they recently made a nation, named Kaz'Sororork.. They discovered Vesryn Steel(Lore is on forums) and made it expensive and custom to their soldiers and warriors, rarely selling it. These Dwarves usually form in clans, and are very quick to go to war, and often proving their dominance. Actual Lore/Previous Leaders: The Battlebeards used to be apart one of the older Dwarven Nations but when the darkness wars started broke off into independence before eventually starting a nation of their own. They were not the only clan that did this, another clan that did this was the Goldbeards, rivals of the Battlebeards. The Goldbeards eventually were beaten in a series of battles. Like all Dwarven Nations the nation has multiple Dwarf clans within it. At the time of this war it was The Battlebeards on top, the Opalmane family (run by Sansrriorar and will be recruiting soon) and then normal citizens not of a clan. The Goldbeards clans were slaughtered for the most part except for a clan called the Ironbacks. The Ironbacks joined Kaz'Sororork as a clan and it stayed this way for 100's of years. In the reign of Throren Battlebeard II they betrayed the Nation the Goblin and Orc wars, then leaving the nation because they wanted more power. The Ironbacks remained a struggling clan until the crowning of Loki Battlebeard, son of Throren III, in 1647 when the Ironbacks were finally unbannished and chose to rejoin Kaz'Sororork as a clan. It is led by Thyrion Ironback, and houses mostly Dark Dwarves and Mountain Dwarves.(Araesis runs them and will be recruiting when forums return!) When the Dwarves started Kaz'Sororork and Kal'Laduhr(the capital kingdom of the nation) in northern Aria, and their nation had some problem. They had issues with goblins, orcs, and other beasts of the mountains(I will have lore on these later on, on this page) but they continued to grow. The first High King of Kaz'Sororork Nation, was the one who led them when they fled the original Dwarven mountains because of the Darkness Wars, that was going on. This Dwarf was named Verthakorn Battlebeard I. The 6', 85 pound, double-headed, Grand-Axe Of Kal'Laduhr (Kal'Laduhr is the Kingdom Capital of the Nation that held many kingdoms) was forged by one of the Dwarven Undergods named, Gvorjin, who had placed runes of ice, geomancy, and some hidden shouts within. Verthakorn is known as one of the greatest, if not the greatest shout magic wielder of Kaz'Sororork history as he was known to use his shouts so well, that he once shouted with enough force to blow an orc to pieces. As Verthakorn passed, his son took the mantle and ever since the Darkness Wars, the Battlebeard clan has ruled Kal'Laduhr Nation Capital of Kaz'Sororok and obviously, Kaz'Sororork. The Dwarves of Kaz'Sororork live very similar to Vikings, usually conquering other places, earning vassels, and extremely barbaric culture such as fighting for sport and other Viking like rituals. Dwarves aren't usually mages and go for barbaric fighting styles but shout magic and geomancy is what's common amongst Dwarven mages but even then they are still usually barbaric and bulky or fat. All Kings/Leaders Of Kaz'Sororork(and Kal'Laduhr Nation Capital) High King Verthakorn Battlebeard I. High King Verthakorn Battlebeard II High King Throjin Battlebeard High King Tinjit Battlebeard High King Senki Battlebeard High King Zorikorn Battlebeard High King Throrok Battlebeard I High King Throren Battlebeard I High King Throren Battlebeard II High King Throren Battlebeard III (Old and deceased character Wu_Tang4Life played.) High King Loki Battlebeard (Old King played by Wu_Tang4Life.) High King Durom Battlebeard (Current High King) Colors and Sigils: The main color of Kaz'Sororork is all shades of blue, grey, white and black, as the ruling clan, Battlebeards don those colors. The Ironback colors are dark grey, gold, and white, and the Opalmane colors are Teal, acid green, dark green, and blue. The sigil of The Battlebeards and Kaz'Sororork's main sigil is A Polar Bear and Direwolf, the Ironbacks sigil is a iron beard over a eagle and the Opalmanes sigil is Opal and a Wild Cat. Current Leaders for each clan in Kaz'Sororork: Battlebeard Clan Chief: Loki Battlebeard Ironback Clan Chief: Thyrion Ironback Opalmane Clan Chief: Gloridreat Opalmane/Battlebeard Technologies: Dwarven Flintlocks(Custom to my Kingdom/Town, Kal'Laduhr and Battlebeard clan): The Dwarven Flintlocks, are flintlocks constructed, and kept by the Battlebeards, never distributed, even in sales, to anyone else. The first models, were constructed from the body of a flintlock, but the Battlebeards wanted to expand. They had already modeled advanced mining devices like spheres that penetrated stone faster, with their technology and wanted to expand to weaponry. The new construct had a lot of appearance changes. They had to change the exterior so it could hold the silver, runed balls, which were heavy. ''' '''Construct:The flintlocks have more of a golden color, with some designs in Dwarven language, Kzurur(lore for this is on forums) on the model, and this golden color is from a special, not weapon made gold but more of a design but heavy gold, which suits the purpose of this gun. On the interior, instead of bullets are baseball sized metal balls(this explains why they’re so heavy/needed a brush up on the old flintlock model) that are runed with 3 different elements depending on the barrel(also heavy) you’re using. They move at the speed of an arrow, and the reloading process is the same as the flintlock process, just replace the powder being poured in with the heavy silver balls, usually held in pouches(also heavy.) Since they’re runes, the user MUST have some sort of way to trigger them, a.k.a some type of magic has to be used. Also, the most one person would usually have on them is 2, seeing as their weight can become a liability, and learning how to carry/wield one with it’s weight takes some skill. To kill somebody, it’d probably take a shot to the head or neck and it’d probably take about 2 shots to the chest, as the balls are no normal balls causing a literal mini-EXPLOSION on the affected area. Arms, legs, shoulders, etc would probably be deeply injured depending on the barrel. Barrels:(YOU CAN NOT HAVE MULTIPLE in ONE GUN. If you want to switch 1 barrel you cannot do so in a fight as it takes longer than reloading!) Lightning Barrel: This consists of 8 metal balls, that are runed with lightning that explode into lightning on impact, and does what lightning does when hits someone, perhaps a stagger back, maybe falling on their back, and electrocute them for about a second. ''' '''Fire Barrel: This also consists of 8 metal balls, that are runed with fire and explode into fire on impact, perhaps burning the affected area and possibly a stagger back as well. Arcane Barrel: This consists of 8 metal balls, that are runed with arcane, in other words simple magic/arcanic energy that can send one flying back a bit more, but these are heavier balls and take longer to reload. Ice Barrel:The ice barrel, shoots out a metal ball, runed with ice, possibly causing frost to the affected area and perhaps a stagger back. Strengths:The power given by the metal balls and it’s explosion along with the magic, is the main strength of it. It also has advantages of being better than normal flintlocks when it comes to reloading as some of the models have less of a reload time, but usually are about the same time as a flintlock even though it has more power. Weaknesses: It’s weight can be a liability, even to bulky Dwarves. It’s reload is still around the same as flintlocks, meaning you have one shot per gun, per fight, meaning you probably use them once or twice every fight. It is basically impossible to walk normally with more than 2 guns. Most carry 1 gun but after getting used to the weight, 2 is the max. It takes longer to aim than the flintlocks as the size of ‘bullets’ are completely different, and you have to learn how to carry it effectively while learning. Another thing that comes with most of the new Kal’Laduhr models, is malfunctions,(since all my clan is pretty good at rp I trust them to not have a perfect shot EVERY TIME) meaning that sometimes the bullet might not come out the gun on time, and explode before it leaves the chamber, meaning the gun may explode and injure your hand, hence why most wielders carry gloves. ''' Mining Devices: Their mining devices are as follows, spherical gold-plated balls that penetrate into the ground, drilling into it, speeding up the mining process. They have golems of Vesryn Steel, gold plating, iron and rock that help with not only mining but fighting and serving as bodyguards. They have large spiders of the same materials as the golems who help fight, mount, and mine. Dwarven Magic: Among Kal'Laduhr, the most common is Ice magic, Geomancy that uses not just rocks, but iron and steel, along with arcane fusing it as well, and another one very close to them, Shout Magic. Dwarven Shout Magic: '''The shouts used amongst the Dwarves Of Northern Aria (Kal'Laduhr) are a mixture of actual energy/Mana mixed with the energy of the dragons in the Mana within the caster Shouts(WIP, more shouts being added): “Foz’Zro’Kin!” This shout is a blue large spherical energy powered with the energy properties of the dragon energy and pure Mana. This takes 2-4 emotes to power, the more powerful the emote and is the most common of shouts. An Icy energy is also within it so the one hit can feel a lot of frost whilist being hit. ' “Dvo’zko’kin!”' This shout is the same energies as above but is a dark purple color. This sphere is larger and takes 3-5 emotes to power and can blow someone to pieces if fired right. Vro’kna’kin!” This is one of the most powerful of shouts as it can cause severe headaches after it's blast if the defender is not killed when hit, this also has the same icy energy as the first shout. ''' Dwarven Geomancy: Iron: This is usually sending balls and boulders of iron, rock, and arcane, and if hit in the face could kill someone, chest, send them back, and so on and so forth, it is not as strong as the Steel geomancy, but still holds great power. Steel: This sends boulders of iron, rock, steel, gold, and arcane, usually much more power, and take 2 - 3 emotes to power, sometimes 1, but the more emotes the stronger, usually being more deadly and damage dealing if it is above 1 emote. Dwarven Religion Lore: OOC Stuff: DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A UNDERGOD AND GOD:A Undergod, has a physical form, and can die, but were created by the gods to not be able to die of sickness or old age, but if they are stabbed in the heart by another Undergod, it can die. These 4 Gods do not have any physical forms but are regarded as just Spirits who have great power and are in control of Dwarven life. Undergods are claimed to be seen by some, but the only man who everyone knows for sure saw one(or believed to have seen) was Verthakorn Battlebeard I. The race of Dwed’ are very spiritual beings who are very respective of their deities, let it be their 4 main gods, or the Undergods. They often build shrines to honor them, and have tales that honor their deities as well, and believe that if they believe in their deities, their deities will continue to honor them and allow their race to strive. Gods: Throvamir - Throvamir is believed to be the God of Element, meaning God of Rain, Snow, Hail, all weathers, ice, water, fire, earthquakes, storms, lightning, and all natural disasters. (Remember this is a religion, they don’t know if these gods run the world.) He is believed to be the King of the Gods and Undergods. Drathorgon - Drathorgon is told as, the God of Judgement, he is believed to be the one who sentences dead dwarves souls to Sovengarde or Urzingarde. He is also believed to be the one who chooses who lives and dies, and when they live and die, brother of Throvamir. Borthingarde - This God is believed to be the God of Evil, Corruption, and all bad things. In folklore, songs, and tales he is told as the God who created the God of Envy(not son, but just created) and God of Fear out of envy of the other 3 Gods. Vorzmond - This is believed to be the God of Love and Fate. He is believed to be the God who says all fates are written by him, and who will end up in what situations, and who will fall in love, and make children. (As I said, SOME dwarves just believe this is true, there are some people who believe some parts of the religion, but not all, and others who are full on believers.) Undergods Thzmor ‘The Mighty’ - Thzmor is one of the most powerful of the 9 /main/ Undergods, and is the Undergod of War, Battle, and Fighting. He is known for his ability in Shout Magic, Geomancy, Wind, and Flames but most notably his melee skill, and has won the League Of Champions tournament 100’s of times.(only known amongst Undergods, and Undergods are unplayable people, only event characters). Tinjit ‘The Creator’ - Tinjit is the Undergod of Crafting, Building, and Engineering. He is the one who crafts the weapons for the Undergods who are combative that Thzmor, and is praied by all Dwarves, but specifically Dwarves who are blacksmiths, engineers, and builders, who often go to his shrine. In Dwarven folk songs, and stories they say that he is the man who blessed the 30+ Dwarven blacksmiths, enchanters, and runist that crafted the Grand-Axe Of Kal’Laduhr, for High King, Verthakorn Battlebeard I during The Darkness Wars,(Tinjit didn’t make the axe, the 30+ dwarves did, but it’s just believed that he blessed them) the famous axe amongst Kaz’Sororork Dwarves as it has been passed down from High King to High King for 1000’s of years. Lurizok - This is the Undergod of Trickery, Mischief, and Envy. In Dwarven Folk-songs, and tales it is told that he was so angered that he wasn’t gifted with powers like Thzmor, but instead just able to cause drama with his tricks and mischief. It is believed his Envy drove him mad and so he is believed to be the one who corrupted the souls of the once, 7 Dwarven Divines, to the 7 Dwed’ of Sin(A cult of Dwarves that were once priests who were strong believers that mysteriously became corrupted and represented a sin and caused Havoc in Kaz’Sororork for generations as each sin kept replacing themselves with their children). Brathmorn - This is the Undergod Of Death, Burial, and Sorrow. He is the Undergod who passes the soul of a fallen Dwarf to the 4 Gods for judgement. When a Dwarf of Kaz’Sororork (or any other dwarves that follow my dwarven lore) dies, it is believed and told that when they die they are sent to either Sovengarde, a safe haven where your soul rests for eternity(unless revived by a necromancer, or corrupted before the passing, etc) or Urzingarde, a punishment area for traitorous dwarves, who have their souls are punished and tormented, never seeing true peace after death(unless this passing is disturbed. This Undergod is the one that tries to make sure that the souls get to the judgement area where Gods judge you. Uthgerd - Uthgerd is the Undergod Of Beasts, Taming, and Bravery. He is quite similar to Thzmor, but is not as good as a warrior. He is known for his ability to ride beasts only known to the deities, and has the ability to tame anything. He is often rivaling Thzmor in strength, winning the League Of Champions 100’s of times as well. People pray to hi shrine in hopes of getting his bravery, and sometimes call on him and pray to him in battle, hoping for his strength. Ozirath - This is the Undergod of Fury and Anger. He is merciless against his opponents, and one of the top 3 most powerful Undergods amongst, Thzmor, Uthgerd, and Ozirath. All 3 declare themselves the strongest Undergod and rival each other in the League of Champions. Ozirath is sometimes prayed to when people are anger, to achieve his strength, some say their blessed by him, and feel blessed after leaving his shrine, but it is not proven that he was actually blessing people, no matter what your average man says. Garthmor - Garthmor is the Undergod of Wisdom, Peace, and Knowledge. He is often prayed to at his shrine for wisdom, guidance, or perhaps even pray for peace in times where dwarves deem they need it. He is the one credited by some, for the Kzurur language creation(nobody knows who truly came up with it, he’s only credited as the writer) and some writers and intellectual dwarves pray and ask for his blessings before writing, reading, etc. Bvurik - Bzurik is the Undergod of Fear. He is one of the Undergods looked down on by their Creators(The Gods), Undergods, and even the mortals(normal Dwarves). He is known for often causing fear because of how often he is shamed, and so he wishes to make everyone scared of him, and is sometimes credited for the creation of fear(not proven) amongst souls as mighty as Dwarves. Asgerd - This is the Undergod of Skill, Swordsmanship, and melee. He is often regarded a better weapon-master than Thzmor because of his skill with every weapon known to Undergods and Mortals. In tale it is told in the League Of Champions he was the only one to beat the 3 who proclaim themselves strongest Undergods in under 10 minutes of battle. He is often prayed to by trainees who want his blessing before they go onto training. '''Recent Happenings(Eventlines/things that happened IN ROLE-PLAY WITH OTHER PLAYERS) There was a time where Draugr and Dwarves, warred, viciously. There was a battle between the two, during the Draugr Wars in 1643, between Kaz'Sorororks clans and the Draugr Federation(led by _Mr_Hyde_) in which Kaz'Sororork's forces were too much, and defeated the Draugr heavily. It is told to Draugr citizens by Draugr leaders that it never even happened, but the Dwarves sometimes joke on it to themselves. Even though there was a loss of a new-recruited dwarf in that battle, the Dwarves still prevailed in the battle, ending the Draugr majorly. Soon after, the Draugr became allies with the Dwarves, who now supply each other with different resources. The 2nd Dwarven Age. When Throren Battlebeard had taken the Dwarven Nation to new heights, it had become a new Dwarven Age, regarded as the 2nd Dwarven Age by some, due to the recent surge in dwarves returning from the mountains, everything was looking great to the Dwarves, new clans, and a new Hand of the King, Baruk Battlebeard. The Dwarves had taken some vassals under the nation, expanding in Aria, becoming either the strongest, or one of the strongest Aria Nations of the time. As things were looking good, after taking some vassals, Throren decided to cut himself off from the political world, returning with his dwarves to under the mountains of Kaz'Sororork, to focus on the clans. CLANS YOU CAN JOIN WHEN YOU JOIN KAZ'SORORORK: Battlebeards: The Battlebeards currently have 14 members(all real players/active), and are led by the Grand King, Durom Battlebeard(Durom_). It is made up of, mostly Mountain Dwarves. Ironbacks: The Ironbacks are a recruiting clan led by Thyrion Ironback, made up of mostly Mountain Dwarves. (IGN of Thyrion is Araesis) Chaosborns: The Chaosborns are a Dark Dwarf clan(lore for this type of dwarves will be psoted soon) who are sadists, and some of the finest warriors in the nation. (Led by Barumnir Chaosborn (periklis02) Blackfists: The Blackfists are another band of Dwarves, accepting of all types of Dwarves and are led by Thaurn Blackfist. (WaffleDaddyVin) Opalmanes:(Led by Sansrriorar but are not recruiting, but the FOUR ABOVE ARE.) (East, West, and Southern Dwarves will have lore soon, for now I'm just doing my Kingdom/Nation) Kaz'Sororok Hiearchy Grand King: King Durom Battlebeard (Durom_) High Lady: Lady Adriel Battlebeard (RosySnapper) Lady: Iris Battlebeard (maddyowlgirl) Prince: Throrok Battlebeard (Yung_Hype) Head Engineer(Lord): Gloridreat Battlebeard (Sansrriorar) General: General Thrain Battlebeard (TheTrueVoid) Warlord: Argus Battlebeard (ForgedByIron) Jarls (Leaders of the Lesser Towns/Vassals in my Nation) Antiphus/AND/Haryks Crakas (TheTrueVoid) Citizens Of These Vassals: AllyKat269(I am unaware of the character name) Bearknights(Honored Knights Of Nation): Grimlee Battlebeard (MasterThor) Warriors(The generic rank): Fennrin Battlebeard (Juan_Plays) Valmore Battlebeard (Zucchini_Warrior) Glatumli Battlebeard (marcd2004) Dezeray Battlebeard (Crazy__Luigi) Bzramrond (Not a Battlebeard but a Dwemer/Dwarven warrior who serves the Nation) (JitteryBlocks) Zion Relrintrov (Same case as Bzramrond) (TheNameIsKipp) Inspirations for my Mountain Dwarves: Nords from Skyrim. Dwemer from Skyrim when it comes to technology. Vikings from the TV show Vikings. LOTR Dwarves for language and Kingdom name style. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.